Jose Santiago
Jose Santiago - czarnoksiężnik oraz jeden z głównych bohaterów The Legends of Slayers, żyjący przede wszystkim w czasach wielkiej Kampanii Lyzeile. 'Historia i przygody' 'Dzieciństwo' O przeszłości i dzieciństwie Jose niewiele wiadomo - jedynie fragmenty i zarysy jakichś ważnych dla niego wspomnień. Problemy chłopaka zaczęły się od bliskiego spotkania trzeciego stopnia ze smokiem, gdy miał niecałe 11 lat. Nie potrafiąc się w żaden sposób obronić, ledwo uszedł z życiem. Kosztem przetrwania doznał natomiast potężnej amnezji. Zacznijmy jednak od początku, a przynajmniej od tego, co pamięta. Santiago przyszedł na świat w stosunkowo ubogiej ale kochającej rodzinie i był jedynym dzieckiem Netha oraz Loren. Gdy miał około 5 lat, Loren zaginęła w tajemniczych okolicznościach, a Neth wyruszył na jej poszukiwania. Jose pozostawiono pod opieką dziadka, który stosunkowo szybko zamknął oczy i zostawił go samemu sobie. Mając około 8 lat złożył pewną obietnicę swojej sąsiadce, a zarazem najlepszej przyjaciółce (lub też, komuś więcej) - Salinie. Owa obietnica zakładała zostanie najbardziej rozpoznawalnym czarnoksiężnikiem na świecie. W tym celu pragnął zdobyć wiedzę na temat używania najpotężniejszych zaklęć głównie z zakresu czarnej magii - między innymi, słynnego „Dragon Slave”, bądź praktycznie nieznanego „Ragna Blade”. Jeżeli udałoby mu się tego dokonać to zgodnie ze swoimi słowami, wróci do rodzinnej wioski i do Saliny dążąc ostatecznie do zostania mistrzem czarnoksięstwa. Żeby jednak tego dokonać, uparł się przede wszystkim na odnalezienie oryginalnego Claire Bible, gdyż w jego głowie tkwiła jeszcze masa pytań, niekoniecznie związanych z jakąkolwiek magią, na które poszukiwał odpowiedzi... 'Przed wydarzeniami' Po spotkaniu ze smokiem i utracie wspomnień, Santiago został znaleziony w lesie przez jednego ze służących Klary - ówczesnej królowej państwa Ratury. Po walce z bestią wykazywał typowe objawy amnezji jednak mało się tym przejęto. Szlachciców martwił bardziej fakt, że z czasem zaczął wykazywać zdecydowanie nazbyt duże zainteresowanie sposobami zadawania bólu i cierpienia innym, co w efekcie miało doprowadzać do ich śmierci. Zaplanowano pozbycie się chłopaka, lecz gdy na jaw wyszedł fakt, że posiada wrodzony talent do posługiwania się boskimi relikwiami bez otrzymywania jakichkolwiek obrażeń, Klara z miejsca zarządziła przyznanie mu stanowiska nadwornego maga, które obejmował między innymi z Rosomakiem - nie darzył on go jednak szczególną sympatią, tak jak większości osób dookoła. thumb|Jose SantiagoPrzechodząc podstawowe szkolenia w różnych zakresach, a także zagłębiając się w tajniki czarnej magii z ksiąg dostępnych w zamkowej bibliotece, dojrzał do wykonywania prostych zadań z innymi magami, a najczęściej z... Rosomakiem lub Charlim. Nadzieja na pełne przygód życie, podczas których czarnoksiężnik miał zwiedzać świat prysnęła niczym mydlana bańka. Ostatnia misja, zlecona praktycznie dzień przed jego urodzinami miała jednak wszystko zmienić... 'Ratura' Jose nie pamiętał już czasów kiedy z kimkolwiek obchodził swoje urodziny - nie tęsknił jednak za nimi ani trochę, gdyż szczerze nienawidził fałszywych uśmiechów i nieszczerych życzeń - jedno wielkie kłamstwo. Większości osób, które znał, zwyczajnie jego los nie obchodził i gdyby tylko mogli, najprawdopodobniej rzuciliby go na pożarcie jakiemuś wygłodniałemu monstrum. Kiedy więc otrzymał "ważne" zadanie, które miało zakończyć wojnę domową w Raturze, nie zastanawiał się nawet chwili - wyruszyli z Rosomakiem praktycznie natychmiast. Obydwaj jednak przekonali się o znaczeniu pewnych ważnych spraw w życiu, a także poznali prawdziwe plany swojej władczyni. Co zabawniejsze, ciemnowłosy bardzo szybko podjął decyzję o rezygnacji ze służby - można by rzec, że w ciągu kilkudziesięciu sekund skwitował swoje wieloletnie oddanie bardzo miłymi, pełnymi uczuć słowami: „''Ja takiej szmacie służył nie będę.”. Poznawszy Gustava i Arkhama, postanowił wraz z Rosomakiem dołączyć do rebelii, którą stworzyła Victoria Laurez. Wszyscy zrobili coś dobrego dla kraju, aczkolwiek nie było to zamierzeniem czarnoksiężnika. '''Za błędy w Raturze' Jose wraz z Gustavem pomagają w międzyczasie rebeliantom podczas wojny domowej w Raturze. Ich zadanie polegało na sprawdzeniu plotki o położeniu jednej z poszukiwanych przez nich Boskiej Relikwii. W mieście Galarela spotykają się z informatorem - a właściwie osobą przysłaną w zastępstwo - który prowadzi ich do Czarnolasu. Obydwu bohaterom podczas tej podróży doskwiera niesamowity pech. Po dotarciu do wielkiego kamienia przypominającego szpon, okazuje się, że informator prowadził ich w zasadzkę. Był nim nie kto inny, jak łaknący zemsty Basquash Waldemar. Napastnik miał sprytny plan - wynajął ludzi, którzy zaczaili się w krzakach, aby Santiago i Ulrich nie mieli dużych szans na zwycięstwo. Nie przewidział jedynie tego, że nie jest to rejon przyjazny człowiekowi. Cała jego ekipa pomocnicza została rozszarpana przez dzikie zwierzęta, gdy czaili się w krzaczkach. No cóż... Grunt to postawa godna wojownika - Basquash tak czy siak stanął do walki z naszymi bohaterami. Niestety, miał pecha - uniknął Bomb Di Wind rzuconego przez czarnoksiężnika, ale nie przewidział tego, że zaklęcie trafi w drzewo za nim, które szybko zakończy walkę. Po krótkiej potyczce, gdy pojawia się prawdziwa informatorka, wskazuje im ruiny szaleństwa nieopodal i mówi, że właśnie tam może być to, czego szukają. Na miejscu oczywiście natknęli się na różnego rodzaju zagadki - raz szło im lepiej, raz gorzej. Po dotarciu do finalnego pomieszczenia, Gustav - pomimo uwag Josego - odpieczętowuje demona Urillę. Mazoku przyjmuje wygląd Ulricha i wywiązuje się pomiędzy nimi walka. Santiago nie bardzo mając co zrobić, a także kierując się swoimi podstawowymi zasadami celuje w obydwu "szermierzy" zaklęciem Fire Ball. Obrywa zarówno oryginał, jak i demoniczna kopia. Gustav szybko zakańcza tą walkę. Ostatecznie, nie znaleźli tego czego tutaj szukali. Przy wyjściu zaś natknęli się na Larę Canyę, która zdążyła przygotować zasadzkę na bohaterów. Tak jak przewidziała, zaplątali się w "niewidzialne" nitki, jakie rozmieściła po całym pomieszczeniu - technika polegała na tym, że do nitek przyczepiała po prostu strzałę i popychała do podróży po sali. Ta trafiała natomiast w jeden z dwóch celów - Josego lub Gustava. Oczywiście, młodzi mężczyźni próbowali się wydostać, jednak bezskutecznie. Kiedy Ulrich podszedł w końcu do kobiety, uznał, że broń nie jest mu potrzebna, skoro i tak nie może zaatakować za jej pomocą. Wymierzając potężny cios w twarz zdziwionej dziewczyny, zakończył walkę w oka mgnieniu. Niewiele myśląc, ranni bohaterowie postanowili wrócić, ustalając sobie za priorytet pobranie większej ilości gotówki przy następnym takim zadaniu... Santiago wiedział, że najłatwiej jest osiągnąć cel jeżeli podróżuje się w grupie i zdobywa zaufanie reszty, choć w przypadku tej konkretnej ekipy współpraca rzadko wchodziła w grę - mimo to, podróżował z nimi przez dłuższą chwilę. Swoje zdolności mógł zademonstrować używając boskich relikwii w starciu ze sługą Shatree, Hotarem. Po zniszczeniu Mazoku, grupa ruszyła na Wyspy Północne - głównie w celu pościgu za organizacją MOST. 'Pogromcy Diabłów' Podczas turnieju o jedną z magicznych pieczęci w mieście Fensaller, Jose dostał możliwość wstąpienia do niewielkiej grupy zwanej „Pogromcami Diabłów” - skorzystał z niej, choć wystąpiła u niego chwila wahania. Zaprzyjaźnił się z jednym z jej członków, Jinn'em. To właśnie tam Jose otrzymał swój pierwszy kostur (a właściwie, kostury), który pobierał moc od mazoku zwanego Kami-Lo. Podczas poszukiwań ostatniej broni tego demona, Jose i Jinn napotkali na swojej drodze najemnika, który nazywa się Emilio - w walce z nim umiera towarzysz naszego bohatera. Z racji tego, że Santiago przez cały czas miał chrapkę na inne magiczne bronie swoich "kompanów" z grupy postawił sobie po śmierci Vorella pewien cel - zabije powoli każdego Pogromcę Diabłów, tylko i wyłącznie po to, by zdobyć resztę broni Kami-Lo. Oczywiście, stwarzając pozory wiernego towarzysza cały czas przeżywa z nimi coraz to bardziej niebezpieczne przygody. Gdy dzielnej brygadzie udaje się w końcu zebrać wszystkie pięć broni Mazoku Kami-Lo, a także poznać prawdziwy powód stworzenia Pogromców Diabłów, grupa przystępuje do walki z odpieczętowanym Mazoku. Po ciężkiej oraz wyczerpującej walce demon zostaje unicestwiony. Ma to jednak swoje wady - magiczne artefakty, które były związane z jego mocą, także tracą swoje właściwości. Ostatecznie chłopak nie zdobył żadnej broni Pogromców Diabłów. Dla czarnoksiężnika nie było to już jednak tak istotne. Odkrył w sobie jeszcze większy potencjał i zdecydował się zostać Magiem Bitewnym - sam przyznał, iż kostur zacząłby mu w końcu zawadzać. Bay Enimo rozwiązał drużynę, gdyż nie było już powodu dla którego dalej miałaby istnieć - większość członków poszła z nim. Jedynie Santiago oznajmił, że chce obiecaną nagrodę - po jej otrzymaniu odłącza się od drużyny. Odłączył się również w międzyczasie od armii PCK, do której chwilowo przynależał w zamian za informację dotyczącą Claire Bible. Gdy Agwen zginęła, nie widział sensu w dalszej współpracy z PCK - to ona miała być odpowiedzialna za dane o manuskrypcie. Gorączka złota Podróżując z Pogromcami Diabłów, do uszu Josego dociera informacja o człowieku będącym specjalistom w dziedzinie kosturów - miał on rzekomo zamieszkiwać okolice gór Kataart. W końcu miał okazję by odkryć sekret Kostura Zjebanej Percepcji - wyruszył więc niezwłocznie. Po drodze trafia jednak do normalnej z pozoru wioski. Spędzając tam kilka dni, orientuje się, że coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak - wieś okazuje się być wioską umarłych. Jose odsyła dusze wszystkich mieszkańców. Robi im nawet prowizoryczny nagrobek z jakichś patyków i przyczepia do niego kartkę z imionami i nazwiskami zabitych. Był to trop wroga czarnoksiężnika - wampira, który niegdyś solidnie go wrobił - Ripmava. Wyrusza więc w góry - nie tylko by znaleźć Gregoriana, ale również w celu trafienia na nosferatu. W drodze zostaje zaatakowany przez stosunkowo słabego smoka, którego zabija. Docierając do miejsca pobytu specjalisty, Santiago zauważa, że w okolicy odnaleziono złoto i w miejscowości tej rozpoczyna się walka o owy surowiec. Szybko łączy fakty dotyczące tego, kiedy rozpuszczono plotkę dotyczącą złota, razem z przybyszem z Suttung. Ripmav w końcu wychodzi z cienia i atakuje ludzi, mając naprawdę potężny posiłek - choć Jose ostrzegał przed tym, że tak się może to zakończyć, nikt nie chciał go słuchać. Odzyskawszy kostur, dowiaduje się czym on jest i po chwilowej walce z wampirem, używa go by wygrać. Na polu boju pojawia się wielkie stworzenie przypominające słonia, które zaczyna wsysać wszystko, łącznie z... przeciwnikiem czarnoksiężnika. Ostatecznie udaje mu się wycelować w broń maga i wyrzucić ją gdzieś w góry. Tajemnicze stworzenie znika, zostawiając ledwo żywego nosferatu. Santiago nie ma żadnych skrupułów, by wykończyć sukinsyna i to też robi, zwalając na niego winę za zniszczenia. Zaproponowano mu pozostanie w straży, jednak nie skorzystał z tej opcji i wyruszył dalej, już - niestety - bez potężnej broni, której prawdziwej mocy doświadczył jedynie przez chwilę... 'Czarne Kości' Po odejściu z PCK, czarnoksiężnik dostał od Gapa "zaproszenie" do Czarnych Kości. Kto jak kto, ale akurat Santiago nie musiał długo się zastanawiać nad taką propozycją - pożądał nie tylko mocy, ale i pragnął destrukcji. Oczywiście, znowu został delikatnie zaskoczony przez życie. Gap planował bowiem zabić nekromantę. Szczerze powiedziawszy, to również nie była zła opcja - jeżeli powinien istnieć jakiś sukinsyn siejący zniszczenie to z pewnością planował stać się nim właśnie Jose. Mówi on, że istnieje pewna Boska Relikwia zwana Natłokiem Wyrazów - posiadała możliwość zmieniana każdego wypowiadanego zaklęcia na świętą magię. Z tym powinno udać się zniszczyć Coega. Gap prosi czarnoksiężnika o odnalezienie owej relikwii. Zdradza mu jedynie, iż jest ona w posiadaniu grupy zwanej Przednią Strażą Ceifeeda. Nasz bohater wiedział, że aby wcielić się w jej szeregi, będzie potrzebował jakiejkolwiek Boskiej Relikwii. Wnet przypomniał sobie o Klątwobooście przebywającym w Zamku Demona. Udało mu się do niego zakraść tuż przed nadchodzącym zniszczeniem, dzięki czemu wykradł również dwa miecze Artema - Salamance i Dragon Slayera. Pożyczając sobie na "wieczne oddaj" poszukiwany artefakt, uciekł i wyruszył na poszukiwanie Claire Bible. Jeżeli ktokolwiek z Przedniej Straży Ceifeeda miał go odnaleźć to mógł dokonać tego w każdej chwili - warto było trochę czasu poświęcić więc dla siebie. Odnajdując trop dotyczący tego, gdzie może być ukryty manuskrypt od razu wyruszył we wskazane miejsce. W międzyczasie został oczywiście znaleziony przez członka wspomnianej grupy. Nie zamierzał jednak przerywać poszukiwań. Kiedy był już tak blisko, zamiast nagrody w odnalezionej skrzyni była karteczka z "ciepłymi pozdrowieniami" od znanego złodzieja dla ewentualnych poszukiwaczy. Santiago od razu wyruszył do rezydencji rzezimieszka, chcąc odzyskać to co powinno od początku być jego. Na miejscu ledwo uszedł z życiem przez różnego rodzaju pułapki. Uświadomił sobie też, iż muzyk z niego marny. Na szczęście, został odpowiednio wynagrodzony - znalazł nie Claire Bible, lecz zwój z zaklęciem Ruby-Eye Blade. Zadowolony, nauczył się czaru i wymienił Klątwoboost na Natłok Wyrazów, dodając do niego również znaleziony zwój. Kilka dni później wyrusza z Gapem do Elmekii, gdzie mężczyzna namierzył kryjówkę nekromanty pod wulkanem Borfonii. Niestety, na miejscu okazuje się, iż Osmund jest dużo potężniejszy niż zakładali i ich plan legł w gruzach - Natłok Wyrazów został zniszczony. Chwilę później przeciwnik używa techniki Death Sentence by zgasić promień życia u Gapa. Gdy miał to samo uczynić z czarnoksiężnikiem dał mu szansę - zawarli pewną umowę. W zamian za przeżycie i potęgę, Jose miał ściągnąć tutaj swoich "przyjaciół". Gdy do nich dotarł, udawał spanikowanego oraz wystraszonego - wiedział, gdzie znajduje się Osmund. Oczywiście, przez swoich wiernych kompanów został przekonany do tego, by wrócić na miejsce i dać pokaz mało efektownej śmierci - rzecz jasna, wszystko "na szczęście" było częścią większego planu... Finałowe starcie Kiedy na oczach swoich "przyjaciół", płomień życia Josego gaśnie, zaś jego ciało znika, oni są święcie przekonani, że umarł - w końcu, co nie? Niestety, to nie był koniec czarnoksiężnika, a efekt jego współpracy z Nekromantą w zamian za niewyobrażalną moc. Ocknąwszy się w jednej z karczm w mieście Xaphan, miał czekać na dalsze instrukcje. Gdy próbował dowiedzieć się, w jaki sposób trafił do gospody, oznajmiono mu, iż został przyniesiony przez jakąś kobietę... o takich samych oczach, jak on. Mimo wszystko, jej spojrzenie musiało być dużo cieplejsze. Chłopak wtedy nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że była to Loren - jego matka. Czarne Kości będące w rozsypce przez zwolnienie ze służby przez Elendera Emanuela panoszyły się po całym mieście kradnąc i siejąc zamęt, a miejscami nawet zabijając niewinnych mieszkańców. Jose postanowił zareagować by odwdzięczyć się dobrym ludziom za ich pomoc - nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek został tak ciepło potraktowany przez kogokolwiek. Zabijając przywódcę "powstańców" sprawił, że słabi najemnicy zwyczajnie uciekli z miasta mnie mając tutaj już czego szukać. Wtedy też z jego klatki piersiowej wydobyło się przez chwilę dziwne światło. Po tym ciężkim dniu wyruszył w dalszą drogę, wykonując w międzyczasie jeszcze jeden dobry uczynek (wtedy też ujrzał przez moment duszę Jinna) - obydwa wydawały mu się mało istotne, jednak dopiero później okazało się jak bardzo są ważne. Po dotarciu na miejsce spotkania w górach Kalmaart, spotyka samego Elendera Emanuela... a właściwie nekromantę - lub, jak kto woli, Coega Wyniosłego - w ciele arystokraty. Zadaniem Josego jest przygotowanie pewnego rytuału zawartego na jednej połówce Claire Bible. Dzięki wykradzionej wcześniej, tajemniczej substancji, nekromanta tworzy na ciele czarnoksiężnika... Zbroję Zenaffa. Wtedy też dochodzi do walki pomiędzy Santiago, a jego dawnymi towarzyszami - Rosomakiem, Arkhamem oraz Gustavem. Przewaga młodzieńca okazuje się przechodzić jego najśmielsze oczekiwania, bowiem jest całkowicie uodporniony na jakiegokolwiek ataki i ciosy. Pokazał to, przyjmując na siebie najsilniejsze zaklęcie Rosomaka, wszelkiego rodzaju sztuczki Arkhama, a także doprowadzając Gustava do krytycznego stanu. Niestety - czego początkowo się obawiał - został wykorzystany by stać się ofiarą dla stworzenia pierwszej Magicznej Bestii Zanaffara, odpowiedzialnej za zniszczenie praktycznie całego Sairaag. To właśnie przez niego poległ Artem, który jako jedyny wykazywał chęć do zaprzyjaźnienia się z Jose - ten jednak najwidoczniej tego nie zauważał, lub też nie chciał zauważyć. W ten sposób, na dobre kończy się przygoda pewnego psychopaty... Wybiegając w przyszłość ...albo też niekoniecznie, gdyż znowu oszukał swoje przeznaczenie godząc się ze śmiercią. Kiedy Zanaffar został pokonany przez tajemniczego użytkownika Miecza Światła opary wydobywające się z jego ciała były wchłaniane przez Święte Drzewo Flagoon... Odrodzenie! ...zaś w roku 906 A.K Jose Santiago odradza się pod drzewem Flagoon. Nie ma on jednak fizycznej postaci, ani żadnej wiedzy - jest tylko zbiorem energii. Tak się jednak składa, że tę energie dotyka posiadacz Zbroi Zanaffara - Blue. W jednej chwili Jose wsysa w siebie zbroje razem z jej użytkownikiem. Dzięki temu odzyskuje swoją ludzką postać (mimo, że na skórze od czasu do czasu pojawia się biała łuska). Przypomina również sobie że nazywa się Jose Santiago. Reszta wspomnień jest zamazana. Okazuje się natomiast, iż ma dostęp do wspomnień Blue - człowieka, którego pochłonął. Sam jednak nie wie co się dzieje i nie umie rozróżnić wspomnień Blue od swoich. Świadkiem odrodzenia Josego byli również Alfred Warnus, Albafica, Alcol Orufei oraz Arkahm Levraf, który rozpoznaje starego znajomego i opowiada innym, kim jest. Bohaterowie są zmartwieni tym, że użytkownik Zbroi Zanaffara wyparował ale uznali, że Santiago nie stanowi dla nich zagrożenia. Alfred prosi Albaficę by zabrał Josego do Sairaag i na razie się nim zajął. Koniec końców, gdy Albafica w nagrodę otrzymuje ziemie i dom w Sairaag, Jose cały czas u niego przesiaduje gdzie razem wieczorami piją alkohol. Mężczyzna jednak dalej nie wie co się wokół niego dzieje, kim jest i co właściwie się stało... Alternatywny świat Rok 892 AK - trwa zacięta walka pomiędzy Czarnymi Kośćmi, a Armią PCK. Jose dołączył do tych pierwszych, jednak jakiś czas później tego żałuje - jest źle traktowany, a gdy jego przełożonym nagle zostaje sam Arkham, życie daje mu tak po zębach jak mało kiedy. Z małą grupą żołnierzy zostaje wysłany do walki z Xinusem, Rosomakiem i Lucy, gdzie bohaterowie go pokonują. Obawiając się tego, że zostanie przez nich zabity, ostatecznie decyduje się pomóc Rycerzowi Ceifeeda w jego misji. Po przeżyciu kilku mniej lub bardziej zabawnych przygód oraz pokonaniu Czarnych Kości, czarnoksiężnik stoi również u boku Xinusa, Agwen i Okazakiego podczas ostatecznej walki z Coegiem. Kiedy nekromanta zostaje pokonany, a moc Rycerza Ceifeeda znika, Santiago nie wygląda na przejętego. W sumie, świat został uratowany. Nic gorszego raczej nie wydarzy się w ciągu kilkunastu najbliższych lat... 'Wygląd i osobowość' Jose ma ciemne, średniej długości włosy oraz zielone oczy. Na jego czoło opadają dwa dość długie kosmyki. Jest stosunkowo wysoki (prawie 180cm), a także zbudowany odpowiednio na swój wiek. Ma na ciele kilka blizn, jednak największą z nich ukrywa pod włosami. Jak przystało na czarnoksiężnika jest bardzo inteligentną osobą. Na widok pięknych kobiet, hojnie obdarzonych przez matkę naturę często dostaje krwotoku. Po „odrodzeniu” się, zapomniał dosłownie o wszystkim - wie jedynie, że nazywa się Jose - w tej chwili jego osobowości nie można jednoznacznie określić. 'Magia i przedmioty magiczne' Początkowo, Jose miał dużą ochotę na to by poznawać nowe i potężne zaklęcia. Z czasem zaczął się tym jednak trochę nudzić. Postanowił szukać zwojów z najpotężniejszymi czarami jakie kiedykolwiek powstały lecz nie chciał się śpieszyć, bo i po co? Gdy stanie się odpowiednio miał zacząć tworzyć własną magię. Na chwilę obecną nie wiadomo co stało się z jego ekwipunkiem. W sumie, nie ma pojęcia o tym, że cokolwiek posiadał, jak i o tym, że miał fioła na punkcie destrukcji... 'Bronie' 'Magiczne artefakty' 'Umiejętności' Mimo faktu bycia czarnoksiężnikiem, przez długi czas nie znał wielu zaklęć - teraz nie ma nawet pojęcia na temat tego, że jakiekolwiek posiadał. Bez przeszkód mógł posługiwać się tzw. Boskimi Relikwiami, gdyż posiadał cechę wrodzoną zwaną Boskimi Kośćmi. Będąc dobrze zbudowanym i silnym młodzieńcem, nie wahał się wykorzystywać swojej siły fizycznej w walkach. Dobrze posługiwał się jednoręczną bronią białą. Ponadto, był w stanie odczytywać pismo runiczne lub spisane w języku Mazoku. W drugim przypadku potrafił również wykorzystywać owy język na własny użytek. Nie wiadomo, jaką wiedzę lub umiejętności - o ile cokolwiek - nabył po "odrodzeniu się" pod Świętym Drzewem Flagoon. The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon Nazwa karty: Jose Numer karty: 006 Kategoria karty: Pogromca Podkategoria karty: Mag Umiejętność 1: Ucieczka - Możesz ominąć walkę z innym graczem. na grę Umiejętność 2: Boskie Kości - Używanie kart boskich relikwii jest darmowe. Umiejętność 3: Moc Kami-Lo - Odbijasz użytą przeciwko tobie kartę ekwipunku (broni) we wroga. na turę Umiejętność 4: Ruby-Eyed Blade - Podczas użycia karty broni, dodatkowe +3 oczka. na grę *Pogrubione umiejętności to takie, które posiada tylko ta karta. 'Ciekawostki' * Jose posiada „Boskie Kości” - znaczy to, że jest w stanie używać Boskich Relikwii bez jakiegokolwiek uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Póki co, dane było mu użyć swojego talentu kilka razy. * Jest uzależniony od alkoholu. * Cierpi na chorobę morską. * Był pierwszym pogromcą w drużynie, którego Naris Whitestone przywróciła do życia po śmierci. * Został ofiarą dla przebudzenia Magicznej Bestii Zanaffara, lecz dzięki dwóm dobrym uczynkom mógł powstrzymać potwora dwukrotnie - zrobił to tylko raz, przez co Artem został pożywieniem dla "smoka". * Był pierwszym użytkownikiem Zbroi Zenaffa, zyskując tym samym na chwilę niewyobrażalną potęgę. * Odrodził się dzięki Świętemu Drzewu Flagoon, które zaabsorbowało opary będące pozostałościami po Zanaffarze, jednak nie pamięta niczego poza własnym imieniem. * Osiągnął najwyższą liczbę na liczniku śmierci wśród wszystkich protagonistów The Legends of Slayers. * Zajął trzecie miejsce w pierwszej edycji turnieju "All Stars Slayers Tournament". * Jako pierwsza postać pobił rekord ilości zadanych obrażeń. * Z jego ręki padła trzecia rekordowa ilość obrażeń - wystrzeliwując zaklęcie Garv Flare w mózg smoka, na którego udało mu się cudem dostać, zaklęcie zadało ponad 90 obrażeń. * Był „magiem bez zaklęć, z dwoma katanami na plecach”. 'Cytaty' *„''Ja takiej szmacie służył nie będę.” - o Królowej Wschodniej Ratury, gdy dowiedział się o jej planach. *„''Ale ja nie mówiłem o panterach...” - na stwierdzenie towarzysza o tym, że ten jest głodny (w pobliżu ledwo żyjącego człowieka kręciły się pantery). *„''Przynajmniej o mnie słyszałeś!''” - na stwierdzenie, że ktoś słyszał plotki o tym, iż jest słabym magiem. Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Slayers Arc Kategoria:Gaideny